Kamu Siapa?
by TeloANDROID
Summary: Sinopsis: Kepercayaan diri yang terlalu berlebih akan membuat malam minggumu serasa seperti malam duka yang tiada akhirnya. Okey ini terlalu hiperbolis. Intinya mungkin Hinata bertekat untuk membuat Sasuke mengejar-ngejar dirinya bahkan samai ke negri Cina sekalipun.


Kamu ... Siapa?

Sinopsis: Kepercayaan diri yang terlalu berlebih akan membuat malam minggumu serasa seperti malam duka yang tiada akhirnya. Okey ini terlalu hiperbolis. Intinya mungkin Hinata bertekat untuk membuat Sasuke mengejar-ngejar dirinya bahkan samai ke negri Cina sekalipun.

All CharacterMasashi K.

StoryLunaOliveria/TeloAndroid.

SasuHina always

Romance, comedy(?) semoga aja komedinya gak receh... :'p

Typo berterbagan dimana mana(?)

Ritme jantung yang berdetak sudah tidak dapat diajak berkompromi lagi. Berulang kali kata-kata penenang yang dirapalkan tak juga manjur. Dan disaat-saat seperti inilah bel istirahat terasa seperti lonceng surga yang begitu menyejukkan jiwa...

Sial... Siapapun yang bertugas benar-benar di cercanya...

"A-a...aku... Aku harus p-per...gi ke _to...to-ilet..._ " Ujarnya gemetar. Sial kuadrat! Rasa gugupnya membuat perutnya serasa menaiki _roller coaster_ dengan kecepatan yang membabi buta, mungkin ia harus merelakan sarapan paginya keluar kembali ke alam bebas.

"Tidak bisa! Ini kesempatan langka!" Tahan gadis dengan warna rambut _pink_ pastel. Langka kau bilang? Langka _Your head_ batinnya mecerca.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" Suara bariton yang menggema membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak.

"Maju kedepan sekarang" sorak seluruh makhluk penghuni kelas menggema. Kalimat godaan yang mendominasi. Terkutuklah _game_ sialan yang menjadi akar kesialannya hari ini.

Oh tentu masih ada lagi hal terburuk lagi selain itu. Sebab sumber dari kesialannya hari ini adalah orang itu! Sasuke Uchiha. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali melempar apapun ke wajah tenangnya itu yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Yeah secara logis Sasuke sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Tapi tetap saja 'wanita yang selalu benar'. Dan Hinata menetapkan Sasuke sebagai orang yang paling bersalah disini. Siapa suruh dia mencuri hatinya... Eh?

Dan terimakasih kepada sahabat(?) Merah jambunya yang langsung membuat pengunguman tentang dirinya yang... Ehem... Menyukai Sasuke kepada seluruh kelas. _Akward_... Dia itu siapa sih? Dendam apa yang tertanam padamu wahai sahabatku tercinta sehingga kau membuatku menderita seperti ini? Okeh ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Nanti kalau berhasil jangan lupa pajak ya! Aku sudah susun rencana ini susah payah lho..." Bisikan riang tanpa nada berdosa membuatnya mengelus dada. Bertemu dimana ia hingga ia bisa mendapat sahabat 'sebaik' Haruno Sakura?

"Ehem... Okey sesuai kesepakatan sebelumnya siapa yang kalah akan diberi hukuman..."

"Dan hukumannya kalian berempat silahkan _duet_ bernyanyi ya?" Ingin rasanya Hinata _koprol_ di depan kelas saking frustasinya. Nyanyi!? Bicara saja sudah susah sekarang disuruh nyanyi?

"Aku maunya sama yang ganteng deh..." Entah dengan maksud apa kini sahabatnya Ino malah menarik-narik tangan Sasuke memintanya menjadi pasangan _duet_ nya. Padahal ia tahu jelas sang kekasih Sai sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Berharap membuatnya terbakar huh? Maaf saja tapi ia masih bisa berfikir logis.

"Nggak. Mau" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Walau telah berkomitmen untuk tidak mempedulikan adegan romansa receh yang ada di depannya rupanya hati tak bisa bohong. Buktinya kini ia merasa begitu lega dan nge- _fly_ dengan penolakan Sasuke. Setan dalam dirinya membisikan bahwa Sasuke pasti menolak karena ia tertarik padanya. Pasti...

 _Kring... Kring... Kring..._

Bagai mendengar suara surga yang begitu indah. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung tancap gas berlali sepenuh hati menuju _toilet_ mendata kehadirannya hari ini di tempat tersebut. Kenikmatan yang _haqiqi_... Seolah seluruh beban hidupnya hilang dengan mengalirnya air kloset ke tempat peristirahatannya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Mendadak diarenya kumat lagi... Mungkinkah ini yang disebut... Virus _Sasuke no Diare_? Sebab diarenya muncul saat Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Adegan tatap menatap bak sinetron-sinetron yang biasa mejeng di tivi-tivi tanah air terlaksana begitu hikmat. Seperti ada efek bunga-bunga _plus_ angin semilir membuat Hinata teringat adegan penolakan Sasuke terhadap Ino yang nembuat hatinya senang. Inilah perteman khas jaman sekarang yang penuh tikungan tajam.

Bisikan setan memang yang paling ampuh. Buktinya sekarang Hinata malah senyum-senyum khas orang yang biasanya suka nge- _fly_ sesudah memuji dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat "Mungkin karena aku tampan".

Sasuke sendiri masih setia mematung. Tatapan matanya yang tajam beradu dengan iris kalem Hinata. Anak muda jaman sekarang...

"Kamu... Siapa?" Sekan terlempar ke dunia antah berantah setelah sebelumnya di culik alien. Hinata cengo. Siapa? Siapakah saya? Lha dari tadi apa artinya _maz_ menatap saya?

"Minggir" _double what?_ Lha kok? Kok... Kok bisa? Padahal tadi dirinya sudah amat yakin jika setelah adegan tatap-tatapan tersebut selesai Sasuke bakal seenggaknya minimal mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya.

Okey, dengan begitu mari kita simpulkan. Kalau kepercayaan diri yang terlalu berlebih akan membuat malam minggu serasa seperti malam duka yang tiada akhirnya. Okey ini terlalu hiperbolis. Intinya mungkin Hinata bertekat untuk membuat Sasuke mengejar-ngejar dirinya bahkan samai ke negri Cina sekalipun. Pasti.

End.

 **A/N:** Okey saya tahu ini mungkin gagal banget komedinya. Receh mungkin. Karena ini adalah fic pertama saya setelah 3 atau mungkin bahkan 4 tahun terombang ambing dalam lautan kehidupan remaja sekolah (biasalah, tugas menumpuk dan remidi yang entah kenapa terus membelah diri di setiap pelajaran) Jadilah begini. Saya niatnya sih pengen balik lagi nulis kayak dulu-dulu gituh. maka dari itu mohon dimaafkan jika cerita ini membingungkan. Ini sudah saya bikin semudah mungkin untuk dimengerti lho! hehehehe kalau gitu sampai bubay lagi di lain waktu yak!


End file.
